Dreams Are A Reflection of Desires?
by TheElementalPerson
Summary: Soul starts having nightmares where he kills Maka and gives into insanity.  The demon isn't helping and keeps repeating something about dreams and desires.  Can Soul stop the nightmares, or will his nightmares become harsh reality?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare or Reality?

Chapter 1: A Nightmare or Reality?

Soul watched in horror and shock as his meister, Maka, was falling to the ground towards a pool of blood. _Her_ blood. Just a second ago she was about to slay the kishin her and Soul had been fighting...wasn't she?

"Maka!" Soul screamed as he caught her before she hit the ground. Upon closer examination, Soul saw a hole about the size of a fist in Maka's stomach.

"S...Soul...w-why?" Maka mumbled, struggling to breathe. She was crying due to the pain, with her eyes half-lidded.

_It's because of you Soul..._

"Stay with me, Maka! Don't fall asleep! Maka!" Soul shouted as Maka's eyes closed and her breathing ceased. "Maka? H-hey! Maka! No!"

_All because of you..._

"Huh? Who's there? Stay away!" Soul frantically searched the surroundings, seeing nothing that the odd but familiar voice could be coming from. He glanced down at his hands, noticing blood on his hands. Where did that come from, Soul questioned himself.

_Don't you see, Soul? She's dead because of you..._

"That's a lie!"

_Don't you remember, Soul? You went insane..._

"No! I didn't!"

_...and killed her with your own hands!_

Just then, Soul felt the memories return to him in gruesome flashbacks. He _was _the one who killed her. Broken, Soul let out a beastly howl, "NNNOOOO!"

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2: Rage and Lost Time

**Author's Note: AAAHHH! Okay, so for some strange reason the author's note and the disclaimer magically disappeared for chapter one. :'( Oh well. Anyway, this is my first fan fiction ever! :D So sorry if the Soul Eater characters don't act like themselves. I am also sorry if my grammar is off. But I do really hope you enjoy~! Oh! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHOM REVIEWED AND ALERTED! It made me jump with joy (yes, literally...)! AND JUST ANYONE WHO READ IT! :)**

**XxSADDxX: Oh yeah, the "beastly howl" was meant for the "NNOO!" Soul had yelled (and now that I think about it that makes me think of a werewolf :"o). But I am going to make longer chapters! :D Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 2:

"Maka!" Soul yelled, as he shot up from his bed, gasping for air. _Just a nightmare_, Soul thought realizing that he was in his room. Luckily, Maka was away at a sleepover with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, thus wouldn't have to awake to such a hasty start to the day. Soul still hadn't gotten used to these dreams -scratch that- nightmares that he'd been having for awhile now. He figured it was just a one-time deal, that is, until the nightmares started happening every night for the past three weeks.

Figuring he wouldn't go back to sleep, Soul decided to go and make himself breakfast. Their apartment was eerily quiet, due to the lack of noise that usually came to him in the morning. Since he didn't feel like cooking, just made him a bowl of cereal, and let his mind wander...

_~The Black Blood Room~_

Soul's P.O.V.:

When I opened my eyes I saw I was in the red and black room, with the same skipping song playing, and I was in my pinstripe tuxedo.

"Hello, Soul," yes, the demon was here to. Dammit.

"What do YOU want?" I growled, not in a particular mood to talk to him.

"My, my, are you ever polite? Well, how are you, Soul? Are you ready for the madness yet?" He said in his sadistic voice.

"Like hell." Will he ever just SHUT UP?

"Fine, then how are you _sleeping_?" The way he said "sleeping" gave me a chill.

"Why would you care?"

"Dreams are desires, Soul. They show what you _want_ to do, who you _want_ to become, what-"

"That's a lie!"

"Hmm? Did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut the hell up!"

_Soul! _

I openedmy eyes to see Maka shaking me, with a terrified look in her eyes.

"M-Maka...?"

"Thank goodness," she sighed, "Soul! Stupid! Are you trying to kill me early on in life? What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Truthfully not having any idea what happened.

"I was on my way home when I sensed your soul wavelength two blocks away. It was full of...rage."

"Rage?" Sure I was angry at the demon, but...wait, "What time is it?"

"Um...3:30. Why?"

What? It was just 10:00am! How did five and a half hours pass by without me realizing it?

"...Soul?"

"I'll...be in my room."

"Wait! You didn't answer me, Soul! Maka... Chop!"

"GAH! SO UNCOOL, MAKA!" I screamed. Where the hell did those stupid books come from?

"Hmph!" She huffed, then sighed, "Whatever, Soul. Just...tell me if you need anything."

I glanced up to see that she had gone over to the couch to read the book she just smashed into my skull. I got up and retreated to my room to hopefully get away from whatever was wrong with me.

~** To Be Continued **~

**Ending Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took forever (and it's not even that long D':)! I'll make longer chapters, I swear! DX But anyway...yeah, just, you know, review 'n stuff. :D Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: And Away We Go

**Author's Note: I feel terrible. )': I haven't updated in a long while. I'm sorry I'm a slacker and a procrastinator! DX A lot of stuff happened in April so yeah. But anyhow...Thank you for reading! Reviews are awesome and I need constructive criticism! Please! I beg thee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 3: And Away They Go

Maka's P.O.V.:

_Argh, that Soul! Making me worry, stupid! _I was trying to read a book I had gotten from the library, but I couldn't get into it after this afternoon's incident. Soul was acting weird, and I didn't even need to feel his wavelength to tell. Soul has been acting a little out of character for the past couple of weeks. He's been quiet. And lately he has been falling asleep in class more than he already did. I was going to ask him what was up but I either forget or something gets in the way, like BlackStar's surpassing God acts, or Kid's asymmetrical freak outs. Men. They are so annoying.

I glanced at the clock and it read 4:15pm. It was too early to make dinner, I couldn't read because of Soul, I had already spent time with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, so basically, I was at a loss of what to do. I turned to look down the hallway towards Soul's room. He hadn't come out of his room since earlier this afternoon. I was starting to worry. I have never felt his soul wavelength so enraged.

Deciding it was time for him to tell me what was up, I ventured to his bedroom door and knocked, "Soul? You okay?"

No Answer.

Summing up my courage (why was I so nervous?), I turned the knob and opened the door. His room was normally dark, but something this time made it seem...menacing. The light from the hallway didn't do much, so I relied on my eyes adjusting to the pitch black room. "Soul? You in here?"

"...Maka..." His voice sounded strange. Suddenly, I saw him walk into the light from the hallway, his white hair covering his eyes. He kept walking toward me, still not looking up. I took a step back when I realized he was towering over me.

"S-soul?"

Black Star's P.O.V.:

I stomped down the street away from the basketball courts. Damn Soul! He was supposed to meet me at the courts for a rematch where I was supposed to kick his ass!

"Black Star...maybe he got busy or sick and couldn't come?" Tsubaki said trying to calm me down. Unfortunately, I was past that stage.

"Making his God wait! Who the hell does he think he is? Damn Soul! I'm gonna teach that good-for-nothing scythe a thing or two!" I ranted.

We came upon the apartment complex where Soul and Maka lived. I was at the door to there apartment in no time. Still enraged, I kicked open the door (even though I do that every time I come over). Hey, a God needs to make a big entrance.

"SOUL! Where the hell are-" my eyes widened. The apartment looked as if a tornado had flew through it. There was some blood on the floor and there were obvious signs of a struggle. And clearly no one was home.

"What happened here?" Tsubaki said after looking at the place. She had her hands over her mouth.

"Whatever it was, seems like Soul and Maka went with it."

"Black Star! Let's contact Lord Death!"

"Right!" I stated before Tsubaki and I took off.

**And...yeah. Ahhh! I apologize that this is soooo short! But I kinda wanted to end it there and I will start working on chapter 4 now!**

**So how'd you like Black Star's P.O.V.? Should I use more characters like that or just stick to Soul and Maka? Review and tell me! Hope you enjoy and forgive me and keep reading! Thank you!**

**-The Elemental Person**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Are You?

_Hello and welcome back to Dreams Are A Reflection of Desires! I'm your writer The Elemental Person. Sorry, I had to. :3 Okay so this is chapter 4 of my very first fan fiction! Yay! So I am attempting to make this longer than the rest. So sorry if it's not but I will try! :D REVIEW! _

_And thank you to my three lovely reviewers:_

_crazychick1313_

_XxSADDxX_

_DangoAndSouls_

_I really appreciate it! :3 So here's to a longer chapter and a quick update (hopefully)!_

_**Chapter 4: Where are you?**_

_**~The Black Blood Room~**_

**Soul's P.O.V.:**

**After returning to my room to try to figure out what the hell happened, my cell phone rang. It was Black Star asking (well, more like ordering) me to go play some basketball. I didn't really have much else planned and figured I could take out my frustrations out on Black Star, so I agreed.**

**That is until I ended up back here. With the stupid demon in a tuxedo, the stupid music, and the stupid piano. Did this guy ever give up?**

"**Hello, Soul, you seem troubled by something. Is something...**_**wrong**_**?" It said with an insane smile.**

"**Yeah, YOU are what's wrong. Go away," I replied.**

"**But you see I am you and you are me. You can give into the black blood and never have to worry about me again. You'll feel too much tremendous power to worry about anything at all, including that **_**little fear**_** you have now. What do you say, Soul?"**

"**Never! You go to hell! I am NOT becoming reckless and losing myself!"**

"**No need to shout, Soul. But I guess I could persuade you using other methods. Would you like to find out? Or have you already?"**

"**What the hell are you talking about, demon?"**

"**I guess you'll have to find out, Soul. Remember this though, your dreams say what you desire."**

"**Stop repeating everything! You're making me sick! And I already told you; I will not kill Maka!"**

"**But your dreams seem to disagree with you. Now...have you figured it out yet?"**

"**Figured what out, dammit!"**

"**How I'll take over your soul, your body, and your desires."**

"**Don't you DARE touch Maka! You damn bastard!"**

"**I won't even lay a finger on her. YOU will though. How can you stop me when you aren't even in your right mind? Do you believe you can save her? Then go ahead and try, Soul Eater."**

**Just then the lights in the room went out. And all I heard was the demon's laughter. How was I going to get myself out of this one?**

**Maka's P.O.V.:**

**All I could feel was pain and confusion. **

**After Soul towered over me, my fight or flight instincts kicked in and I ran. I had ran into the living room, not quite sure where I was going to run to or why I was running. I knocked over quite a lot of stuff without meaning to. When all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain coming from my back. I had fell to the floor and I looked up to see Soul transforming his scythe arm back into a human arm. I must have been getting dizzy from blood loss, because I saw red pooling around me before everything went black.**

**When I woke up I was on the floor of some cold room. I got up to my knees and I couldn't see anything but a window to my left that showed the laughing moon. I still felt a little dizzy, but I couldn't feel my back bleeding anymore. But it still hurt. **

"**Heeheehee..." I heard a giggle coming from in front of me.**

"**Who's there?" I yelled; trying to sound as brave as my cracked voice could muster.**

"**Why, Maka, don't you recognize me?" I did, but I didn't want to believe it.**

"**S-Soul?" I stuttered.**

"**Good job, Maka. You can hear," Soul snickered as he stepped into the light from the moon, "So how was your little nap?"**

"**You're not Soul! Who are you?" I screamed, rising to my feet. I still felt unstable but tried my best not to show it.**

"**What do you mean? I'm Soul. Your weapon partner. Who else would I be? Hmm?"**

"**Shut up! I know you're not Soul! He wouldn't attack me!"**

"**You must have been dreaming, Maka. I didn't attack you, I found you here."**

**I looked into his eyes that were supposed to be a crimson red. Instead, I saw that his eyes were a pupil-less pale yellow. That's when I knew.**

"**You're the demon! Let Soul go!"**

"**You want your friend back, you're going to have to come and get him. Let's just say he isn't exactly...conscious right now."**

**I lunged to try and grab his arm. He dodged just before I could grasp it.**

"**I'm not giving in without a fight, dear," he stated right before turning his arm into a scythe.**

"**Bring it on, demon," I said determined. **_**I'm going to bring you back, Soul. We're going to get rid of this demon for good, **_**I thought before changing into a fighting stance.**

**He was the first to move. He came with his bladed arm ready to attack. I slid under right as he swung at me, bring my leg around to try and trip him. He jumped right before contact and brought the scythe down. I dodged by jumping backwards, then tried to counterattack. He must have paid attention in me and Soul's battles against kishins because he seemed to know a majority of my moves. Whenever I'd try to fake him out, he would lunge forward and take a swipe at me. I couldn't even get one hit on him, and he managed to cut me up a little. That doesn't mean I'm giving up, though!**

"**Why fight so hard? Soul will be stronger and he won't have to fear a thing," he said between attacks.**

"**Soul doesn't want to be insane. And he deserves to have his own soul!" I replied, trying to dodge at the same time.**

"**But how do you know? He didn't directly tell you did he?"**

"**I know my partner! And he wouldn't want that!"**

"**Who says this is about what Soul wants? Isn't it for what's best for him?"**

"**Insanity isn't what's best for him!"**

"**Do you want him to fear?" He stopped running and came at me.**

"**You're reckless without fear! I'm going to stop you no matter what, demon!" I started running forward as well.**

**That's when we clashed. I felt the scythe go through my midsection and quickly coughed up blood.**

"**You're done," He laughed, an evil smile planted on his face.**

"**Actually...YOU are," I gasped before I touched his forehead with my palm. I closed my eyes and concentrated.**

"**No!" I heard the demon Soul screeched before I was engulfed in darkness. **

_**I'm coming, Soul, hang on!**_

**Yay! Fast update and instead of two pages, this is four! Be proud reader! XD Yeah, hopefully my next chapter will be even longer! Review, please! :D Until next time...**

**-The Elemental Person**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

**HELLO! It's me, The Elemental Person, and back with another update! Sorry if you got an email or something from chapter four, because I was like, "Yay! Quick update!" Then I re-read it and found out I forgot to edit it, so yeah...(I went back and redid it so hopefully it's okay now, if not I'm sorry!)**

**And sorry, sorry, sorry! I got busy for a few weeks so I just barely got time to type! BUT, now that I'm on break I can update efficiently now! :D Hopefully...**

**But anyhow! Enjoy chapter five! And thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts! :D I'm SO Happy! **

**Reviewers who receive many thanks and virtual hugs (or high fives if you prefer...):**

**DangoAndSouls**

**mewhunter9**

**Darkfire**

**Thank you all for reviewing! :'D *tears of joy***

**But still, review! Pretty please! It makes me smile and gives me an idea of how I'm doing. But anyhow...**

* * *

Chapter Five: Darkness

Soul's P.O.V.:

I had been running for hours. Or at least it seemed like hours, time wasn't really important right now anyway. All that I cared about was getting out of this abyss and finding Maka before that damn demon could. He would pay if he had hurt her. And I would never forgive myself if I failed to protect her.

"Dammit! Let me out of here!" I screamed out into the darkness. At first it seemed to have worked because my surrounds started to change, but I soon realized that I had made things worse. Far worse.

My eyes revealed to me bloody corpses that lay around me in a street. I recognized every one of them. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, even Spirit was here. I gasped and took a step backward only to trip over something and fall.

I was afraid to open my eyes after landing. I didn't want to because of some deep knowing that I knew what it was I tripped over. I still felt part of it under my legs, which sent shivers up my spine. After gasping to try and catch my breath, I opened my eyes.

I really should have kept them closed.

I saw what, or rather who, had tripped me. I saw the black combat boots, the plaid skirt, the long jacket, then the signature pigtails. It was Maka. I didn't want to believe it. I knew I wasn't dreaming because I hadn't fallen asleep, but I would NEVER believe that she was actually dead. She couldn't be. This was Maka for crying out loud! She's tough, annoying, underdeveloped Maka!

I got up and scooted to her. I picked up her head and held it in one hand, while the other was trying to shake her awake. I shouted, "Maka! Wake up! You're really not being cool right now, Maka! MOVE! Dammit!"

_I'm gone, Soul..._

That voice. Like in my dream.

_You killed me..._

"M-Maka?" I stuttered. I looked down, but she was still not moving. Instead, I looked up to find a transparent version of her standing behind the corpses of my friends. She had a crooked grin, full of insanity.

_What's wrong, Soul?_

Ghost Maka's mouth wasn't moving but I heard her loud and clear. Before I had time to react, she started to charge at me. I saw something form on her arms in a bright light. I realized they were scythes. I ducked and rolled to move out of the way before I was beheaded. My voice wouldn't work, for I was too shocked to speak.

_Are you back to your senses yet? Or are you going to kill more people?_

"I-I," I sputtered my voice confused. Why did Maka have scythes? Am I dreaming? Did I really kill those people? My mind was swirling as I dodged attack after attack.

_C'mon, Soul, fight. It's the only thing you were ever good at. _

She had me against a wall. I couldn't fight. Not her. And, if it was true that I did this, I deserved to be killed.

"SOUL!"

I jumped at a louder version of Maka's voice. It hadn't come from the ghost Maka, a voice that came from nowhere in particular, it cam from my right. I looked to see another Maka running towards me. I looked back to see that ghost Maka had disappeared, along with the street and the corpses. I was really confused now.

"Soul! I finally found you! Are you okay?" Maka asked, out of breath.

"Y-yeah," I answered, really not sure if I was lying or not. Obviously, she didn't believe me 'cause she gave me a glare.

"You're lying, Soul! Your eyes are bloodshot, and you're trembling! What-"

"Maka," I cut her off with one of my rare hugs. I had to make sure she was actually here, "You're okay. How'd you get here?"

"I-I resonated with you. I came to bring you back."

"Back? Back from where?""The black blood took over your mind, and you weren't acting like yourself."

We stood like that for a while. I was letting all this new information sink in. Then something came to me. I backed away from Maka to look her in the eyes, and asked, "Maka, I did something didn't I?"

She looked away with sadness on her face, "Not you. It was that little demon. We have to defeat it, Soul, or at least suppress it!"

As if on cue, the demon's laughter was heard all around us. When it's shrill voice said, "Defeat me? In order to defeat me Soul would have to die! I am Soul."

"Where are you?" I shouted.

"Right here," It said from behind me.

I whirled around and pushed Maka behind me protectively. The demon had grown and was now three feet above my head. Enraged, I asked, "Ready, Maka?"

"But it said-" she started.

"I don't care! This demon dies today!" I shouted back as I took her hand and transformed into a scythe.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.:

As I took Soul into my hands, I jumped a few feet back. My mind was racing. I didn't want Soul to die just to get rid of something _I'm_ responsible for! It's my fault Soul has the black blood in the first place!

_That's not true, Maka._

Soul? Oh right, he can read my thoughts since our souls are resonating right now. Damn.

_Focus Maka! I have a plan. Let's use genie hunter, it should get rid of the demon using the anti-magic wavelength you have._

Will that work?

_It's worth a shot! Let's go!_

I glared at the demon while our resonance rate was increasing. When I saw that Soul changed, I looked at the demon that seemed to be nervous. I charged the demon, which had started running in the opposite direction. I was far faster though.

"Genie Hunter!" I screamed as I brought Soul down. The scythe went through the demon's back. It disappeared in a flash of light.

When I opened my eyes, we were back in the room with the piano. The demon, which was back to normal size, sitting on it with its long arms crossed and glaring at me.

"I told you I'd defeat what ever plan you had demon," Soul said, back in human form.

"Oh well. I caused some damage while you were under my control," the demon replied. An evil smile appeared on his face as he stared at me with those knowing, yellow eyes.

"What do you mean _damage_?" Soul sneered. I hadn't told him about me getting stabbed. Frankly, I wondered why I still had enough energy to resonate with him for this long.

"Ask your meister. She knows _all_ about it," the demon replied, snickering to himself.

"Maka? _Do_ you know what the hell he's talking about?" Soul asked as he turned toward me.

"Soul-" I started before I felt a pain coming from my stomach and everything went black. I guess my time was up.

Soul's P.O.V.:

"Maka! What's wrong?" I yelled as I ran to her. Before I got an answer, she disappeared from the black blood room.

"I will take over, Soul. It's just a matter of time," the demon said.

"In your dreams, demon," I spat back. Coming back to reality.

* * *

~The Real World~

I opened my eyes to find Maka slouched on me, her head resting on my shoulder. We were both on our knees leaning on each other. She felt cold and looked paler than normal. I had also felt something sticky on my hands. I should have known from experience to NOT look down, but of course, I didn't listen to those thoughts. I saw red and started to panic. I brought Maka into my arms and saw that she was awake.

"Soul? You're back," she gasped, trying to smile.

"Maka, what happened?" I demanded, picking her up and started running out of the building we were in. I had to get her to Shibusen for medical treatment. I sensed her soul waves getting weaker.

"The demon," was her only reply. She next slumped in my arms. She was still breathing, so she must have passed out.

I ran out of the building into a street in the middle of Death City. Luckily, I recognized the building from a previous battle we had with a kishin egg. I darted down the street towards the school.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 5! :D So sorry it took this long! T.T But I hope you review to tell me what you think and how I can improve! :D **


End file.
